


Convergence

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Circumstance [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Femslash, Original Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she canes Alex, Selena has been a longstanding member of the club, but her involvement with New York's Scene wasn't quite on that level before she met Samantha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Continuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65124) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> A/N: All characters were created by and belong to the authors. Please do not use without permission.
> 
> We would like to note that this fic, as it progresses, is in no way meant to represent an entirely realistic representation of the BDSM Scene. This is a fictionalized, somewhat Romanticized account, in which many of the intricate details are left between the lines. However, despite the poetic license, we hope the portrayal is thoughtful and enjoyable.

Selena looked the papers over one more time, checking the numbers against what had been negotiated. Things seemed in order. "The deposit is ready, and I'll have the final purchase agreement faxed for your review on Monday." She stood and extended her hand to Samantha, "The closing date is now the 17th." She offered a smile as well, Samantha Kincaid had been very professional to work with and they both stood to benefit from the transaction. However, Selena would be lying if she didn't also find herself a little captivated by the woman's confidence and elegance.

Samantha licked her lips lightly--a habit since childhood and one of her father's also--as she uncrossed her legs, silk swishing against lace her garter brushed against her stocking, and she stood, taking Selena's hand into a firmly but warm grip. "Excellent. It's been a pleasure, Ms. Duran." And that was when she met Selena's smile with one of her own, slow, warm. She wondered if an invitation would arise as she walked Selena to the door or if she would have to make it herself. Either way was fine; their business was concluded for the most part.

Selena was acutely aware of Samantha's footfalls as she walked back from the other woman's office and through the bank's high-ceilinged lobby. Reaching the door she turned back, one hand already on the knob. "Thank you again, hopefully we can do business again soon."

"Perhaps you'd care," Samantha said as she opened the door before Selena had a chance, "to discuss future prospects over a drink." She smiled again, this one different, softer. If it was simply an extension of business, Samantha would feel no loss, but beyond her natural beauty, Selena had the potential to be a very interesting companion, for a time at least. She was no stranger to give and take, and if Selena was willing to give her half an evening away from either of their offices, she was willing to take the chance for something a little more interesting than a simple drink.

Selena paused and glanced down for only a moment before giving Samantha a smile, "I'd like that very much." The business edge was melting from her voice, and her accent thickened as she relaxed, "It is Friday already, yes?" The deal they had concluded alone would warrant a celebratory drink, but in any circumstance Selena wouldn't pass up a chance to get better acquainted with Samantha.

"So they tell me." Samantha glanced back across the lobby. The hum of it had always pleased her, and that moment was no exception. But she was not sorry when she opened the door and held it for Selena to step into the street. Her grandfather had always believed in stepping away when a moment might be important enough, and Samantha simply chose her moments a bit differently than he had. "Let me take you to a little place..." She smirked and put her hand on her hip. "The lighting is terrible, but I don't think I've ever had a better Manhattan."

They stepped down the street, falling into an easy pace. Samantha moved like the city had been built around her, and Selena was starting to think that might not be far from the case. Selena, however, was still working into it. New York was a far cry from Puerto Plata, in just about every way possible. Still, she was learning to love it, the buzz of life and promise of opportunity feeling almost addictive to her.

"You're new to New York." It wasn't as question, and it was as if Samantha was reading Selena's mind. But it was simply second nature to observe little details about people, and some of those details added up to that particular conclusion about Selena. And Samantha was intrigued by the easy fluidity of the accent that came out once their business was concluded. She wanted to hear more. As they turned a corner, she gently took Selena's elbow guiding her half into an alley and then too a doorway that one might have missed. It wasn't the main entrance, but Sam preferred it.

Selena nodded quietly, "I have just taken the job here last year. I went to school further south." She looked at the entry, raising an eyebrow slightly at Samantha, "I've never been here before, how did you find such a place?" She was now more intrigued then before about the other woman.

Samantha laughed lightly and allowed herself to be charmed by Selena's interest. "It was something of a family establishment for quite some time," she answered as she ushered Selena inside. And that was the truth. The light inside was dim without being uncomfortable, and Samantha simply nodded to the bartender who looked up to see who was coming in through the back door. While the place had been sold long before her father came into his share of the bank in full, it had been done so with stipulations, and it retained a certain speakeasy quality. Samantha led Selena to a table and slipped into a chair, crossing her legs out of habit.

The brunette nodded again, glancing around the room. Samantha wasn't like the other women with whom she generally spent time, and she was enjoying it a surprising amount. She slipped into a chair across from the other woman, "I see. I suppose I should take your advice on the Manhattan then?"

"You should." And Sam was glad of it, as the bartender himself was bringing two over. She smiled to him with the familiarity of a patron who appreciated occasionally finding relief in the quiet of the place. "Thank you, Louis." And then she turned back to Selena, after deciding that the low light suited her in the most alluring way. "If you don't like it, he won't be hurt, but I might have to question your taste."

Selena picked up her glass holding it in the air for a moment, her eyes meeting Samantha's soft gaze, "to...." she looked thoughtful, "...to success, and the many opportunities it presents."

"To the Noble Experiment's ignoble death," Samantha murmured as she clinked her glass against Selena's. It was force of habit, and it came out of her mouth with both the necessity and reverence of the mysterium fidei. She took the first sip with the same gravitas before breaking into an easy smile. "So?" she raised her eyebrows, indicating Selena's drink.

Selena set the glass back on the table and nodded, "Good advice." She leaned back, letting the stress of the week start to slip away. "So this is how you generally start your weekends?" Really Selena could see her flying off to St. Barts or the Vineyard just as easily as stepping down to the local bar.

Sam watched with interest as Selena's demeanor changed, finally ending the transformation from businesswoman to human being. She rubbed her neck lightly, thoughtfully as she wondered if she ever quite made that change. "Not as often as I'd like, I have to admit." She ran her fingers along a dark line of the table's grain. "But tell me, what is it that you find yourself doing on a Friday evening?"

Selena thought for a moment, reaching to pull her hair out of it's tight twist as she did so. She hated to have to wear her hair up, yet she did so every day. "Well..." she blushed for a moment thinking about the honest answer to that. "I try to get out now and then, I like the company." Fridays were always her favorite night to go out as it left the weekend still open for what might need to be done to keep the rest of life in check.

It had been a long time since Samantha actively sought company on a Friday night. Her work habits had been easier to slip into than keeping up with other facets of her lifestyle. But she wondered just what sort of company Selena sought on a Friday night. "Where do you like to go?" Sam asked sotto voce. She leaned forward as she asked, fixing her eyes on Selena's.

If it was in her nature to be self-conscious, Selena might have let the question make her look away. She couldn't quite figure how the conversation had taken this turn so early in the evening. There was something about Samantha's interest that she recognized, could sense, though she hadn't felt directed toward her in quite some time. "It depends on the night, but I'm not really one for the usual nightlife, never have been really." She picked back up her glass, taking a longer sip.

At the last, Samantha fingered her glass lightly, holding it in mid air as she pressed the tip of her tongue to her top lip in thought. Perhaps she had underestimated Selena, and more than anything that pleased her. It had been a long time, but her instincts had not altogether disappeared. "How very interesting," she said. And if the tip of her pump grazed Selena's leg as she uncrossed and crossed her legs, Samantha was every bit to blame.

Selena studied the other woman, very aware of the seemingly causal touch. She was no stranger to such moments, signals, and quietly ran her fingers through her hair while she considered the response, working the last tangles out. "You think so?" The brunette wondered at the obviously meaningful response.

"It's been a long time." Sam watched Selena's fingers, letting the younger woman take the comment how she might. In truth, it _had_ been a long time since her interest had waned, since someone had so quickly piqued it.

"Since you went out on a Friday?" Selena was nearly smirking as she looked back at Samantha. Something in her wanted to push a little, to make her take the next step, solidify the response.

Samantha licked her lips and leisurely took a long sip of her drink. The brunette's response was exactly what she had been looking for, even if she hadn't quite realized it at the time. "Since I found something besides money that I'd very much like to have under my thumb."

Selena let herself smile then, eyes lighting with humor, "I believe we may have quite a bit in common besides an understanding of interest rates." However, she hoped not too much.

"And I believe my high rise has lighting that would better suit you," Samantha replied before quickly finishing her drink. She did not often find herself trying to establish footing, but she wasn't one to complain at the challenge.

Selena recognized the posturing immediately and found herself conflicted. It was a most enticing offer, and one she would almost definitely act on. Still, she had her preferences. "I'll take that as a compliment as well as an invitation then." The brunette watched Samantha drain her glass and took a few moments longer than necessary with hers.

Smirking, Samantha took the long moment to consider her next move. "Good, on both accounts," she replied. As she uncrossed her legs, Sam reached into her pocket for a pen and a card, on the back of which she wrote her address. "8 PM tomorrow."

Selena took the card and looked it over, raising her eyebrows considerably, "Eight o'clock? I'll have to check my schedule. Thank you for the invitation."

"Certainly." Sam nodded to the bartender who simply waved and smirked. She had anticipated Selena's response, and there was an element of the unknown following it. But when she and Selena rose, she put her hand lightly on the brunette's waist and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Selena."

Sam was content to go back to her office, just as she was content to work a bit from home the next night as she waited. When eight came and went, she vaguely wondered if she would only see Selena in a work capacity after that. But something told her the brunette would show, if only as a test. She smirked to herself as she leaned back in her desk chair and looked out over the night skyline. It was a delicate game made even more interesting by two cats trying to make each other out to be mice.

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/tumblr/)


	2. Highball

Selena found the address and tried not to be too impressed, she hadn't really expected less since she first met Samantha, but this solidified it. She had taken her time getting ready, though she only had a vague idea what the occasion might be. Still, as she rode up in the elevator, she stretched taller out of habit.

Her heels were higher, her clothes tighter, than they would be during the week, and her hair was straightened, falling down her back, making her features stand out in sharper relief. It was fully 8:30 by the time she came to the door and knocked, stepping back into the hall by a few feet to wait.

When Samantha opened the door, she was nearly breathless with the sight of Selena, but she carefully arranged her face merely to show that she was not displeased. "Come in," she said after sweeping her eyes down Selena's body and back up it again. The place was spacious and made to appear more so by its exposed brick and ceilings. But each piece of furniture spoke of an inherited style ingrained so much so that it was natural. "Care for a drink?"

Selena took in the space, letting her eyes linger on the windows that faced West, affording a view of the park, and skyline beyond, then turned back to Samantha, "Perhaps. What are you having?"

"A sidecar, I think." She motioned Selena to a seat as she went to the wet bar and took two chilled glasses out of a small fridge. Samantha swiped a slice of lemon along their rims before carefully turning the classes and dipping them in fine sugar. Her movements were as practiced as if she were signing her name to a contract, and she turned to Selena as she picked up the bottle of cognac. "I hope you had no trouble finding the place."

"Not much." She studied the other woman's movements as she poured the glasses, "it's a lovely view." Selena only glanced at the windows again for a moment as she said it. Her anticipation was mounting. It was obvious Samantha had a night in mind, and Selena couldn't help but speculate.

When Sam was finished with the drink, she sat close to Selena and put them on the coffee table. If her home or the drinks or the view impressed the younger woman, that was certainly something in her favor, but she wasn't worried about what Selena thought of her things. "Tell me why you came," she said casually as she took up her drink and leaned back.

"I enjoy your company." Selena reached for her glass, taking a small sip and quietly licking a bit of sugar from her lips, "and you extended an invitation." It was a simplistic answer, but it was all she felt was required at this stage, and she was quite starting to enjoy the game.

"We're both women who value our time." Samantha watched Selena's lips, quite taken with them. She ran her free hand over Selena's thigh, resting it lightly on her knee. The touch was light, but the gesture more overt than any either of them had made before. And Samantha felt it was time for that. "Rather than waste any of it, I'd like to know which aspects of my company you would prefer to enjoy."

Selena's lips twitched with slight amusement at the touch, the bluntness of the other woman, deciding she liked both. The brunette reached for Samantha's glass, placing them both on the coffee table, and slid a little closer as she sat up. She was quite done with talking for the moment, and felt things could be better communicated in other ways. To that end, she leaned in, one hand on the blonde's waist, and the other on her chin, and kissed her without further pageantry.

Sam was delighted by the move, but she met the kiss with a certain amount of force, cupping Selena's cheek with the hand that had been holding the chilled glass. She pressed Selena back into the sofa cushions, trying to assert herself there as well as through the kiss.

Selena smiled for a moment as she felt the blonde move over her, and pulled her down into another, more forceful kiss than the first. Samantha's hair was falling around her face, and Selena ran her fingers through it, brushing it away, then closing her hands on it firmly. She wasn't really thinking anymore, just acting on long-developed instinct.

Moaning into the force of the kiss, Samantha rubbed her thumb over Selena's cheek before moving her hand to the back of her neck. She pressed her other hand underneath the brunette's dress, rubbing her palm firmly up her thigh. Want and deprivation were enough to drive her, but it was Selena's will that pushed her to distraction.

Selena felt her pulse increase, and reached for the other woman's roaming hand, pulling it away and above her head. Though she was more than enjoying the touch, she was also still enjoying their unspoken battle of wills and hadn't conceded to temptation yet. She pulled away from the other woman's lips and dipped her head to nip at her perfect skin just where the collar of her shirt was being pulled lower by their position. The brunette's mouth watered as she imagined seeing a telltale mark the next day.

Even as she was shuddering, Samantha raised her eyebrows. She ran her thumb firmly over the back of Selena's neck as a reminder that she was not so easily flipped, but she merely pulled leisurely at Samantha's grip on her other wrist as she pressed her thigh between Samantha's legs, encouraging the brunette that she could continue as long as Samantha herself was content to allow it.

Selena could tell when she was being humored, allowed, and she leaned back slightly, admiring the reddening patch of skin on Samantha's neck, "I assume you have a bedroom as well?"

"You assume I sleep." Sam took the opportunity to kiss Selena hard, pushing her back firmly as she freed her hand and wrapped her arms tightly around Selena's waist. She had no objections to retiring to her bedroom, but she would do it in her own time.

Selena couldn't help but return the kiss, moaning as she felt herself held more firmly against Samantha. Her hands returned to the other woman's hair, and their legs were tangling together, both pulling closer. She tugged the other woman's head back a few inches by her hair, smirking, "Well, if you've no use for a bed, I'll suggest the floor." Her breath was coming more quickly now, and she couldn't ignore her growing need.

At that, Samantha smiled broadly. She pulled away, sensing that Selena was near a sort of break in her composure. "I don't think it needs to be as drastic as that." She offered her hand as she stood. Another time, perhaps...because Samantha had already decided that there would be another time. When Selena stood, she kissed her again, firmly but quicly, and turned to lead her to the bedroom.

Selena smiled and followed after, walking closely behind. When they got to the bedroom she didn't bother to look around, instead catching Samantha by the wrist and turning her, kissing her again and pressing her back toward the bed. She was being hasty, but the night was young and there would be time for more patient moments later if they both wanted such things.

As her knees touched the mattress, Samantha folded her legs and pulled Selena back on top of her. She let one of her pumps dangle on her toes before it dropped to the floor and she slipped out of the other one. They were both bothersomely clothed, she realized, and rather than trying to get ahead in the struggle, she simply tried to get Selena's dress off.

That at least Selena didn't fight, letting go of Samantha long enough for the other woman to pull the garment off over her head. Selena was well aware that she could be even more imposing in only the lingerie she had chosen. Before the dress hit the ground, she was reaching back for the waist of Samantha's pants, sliding down just enough to untuck the blonde's shirt with her teeth.

Sam ran her fingers through Selena's hair, luxuriating in its silky thickness. She smiled, appreciating the skill, mind racing ahead to future nights. But Samantha didn't allow herself to get too smug just yet. She settled onto the bed, watching carefully, letting Selena have the next move.

When she was done with the shirt, Selena tugged at Samantha's pants, pausing part way to give the blonde a pointed look, expecting her to move. Selena wasn't about to drop to her knees to pull them off. Samantha propped up on her elbow and gently ran her fingers through Selena's hair before taking her chin in her hand. "You might enjoy the view," she said in a husky whisper.

Selena raised an eyebrow and quickly dragged the pants the rest of the way off without looking away, forcing Samantha to pick up her feet in the process. "Maybe later." Selena pressed the blonde back down, kissing her and slipping her hand under the other woman's panties.

"I'll hold you to that," Samantha murmured, nipping Selena's lip as she broke the kiss. She pressed into her hand, enjoying the pace of the way the night was progressing. But not to be outdone, she rid Selena of her bra, not bothering to pull it off all of the way before rolling her thumb over one of her nipples.

"Mmmmnnn...." Selena slipped over the blonde, pressing her fingers into her, picking up a firm rhythm. Her other hand worked over her skin, pushing under Samantha's bra.

Sam wrapped her legs around Selena tightly, feeling the brunette's skin through her silk stockings. "That's it," she said, smiling against Selena's neck. She pressed her lips to the sensitive skin there before scraping her teeth over it roughly.

Selena's breath hissed through her teeth, and she reached around to unhook Samantha's bra, shoving it up so she could tease and then pinch the blonde's nipples. She moaned and moved her fingers faster, letting her palm drag over the other woman's clit almost roughly.

Shuddering, Samantha flicked her thumbnail over one of Selena's nipples, then the other. She was close and saw no reason to deny herself, so she finally pulled Selena into a rough kiss as she grabbed her hips, letting her nails dig into the skin there. Selena moaned at the rough touch and kissed Samantha again, sliding her tongue against the other woman's as she came against her fingers. The blonde felt so good under her touch she almost let herself go as well.

Rather than letting herself succumb to the pleasant haze as she came down, Samantha pursed her lips and pushed against Selena, tugging her down and reversing the positions so that she came out straddling the brunette. She dipped, nipping at the tender spot underneath one of Selena's ears as she tweaked her nipples. The she pushed the brunette's wrists above her head. "Keep those there."

Selena's breath caught at the sudden shift, and she licked her lips as she looked up at the woman above her. She was more than wanting, but still had her instincts. It felt strange to have her hands above her, but she just smirked, "Or what?" Selena realized how foreign the words sounded, and how she shivered surprisingly as she said them, "are you going to try and make me?"

"I won't try to make you," Sam replied as she ran her hands down Selena's sides. "But I will enjoy making you pay for it later." She smirked as she bent to take one of her Selena's nipples between her teeth, briefly running her tongue over it before moving to the next.

She could have sworn that was a line she'd given not two weeks ago to Nikira, and considered how it had made the girl blush. Selena was caught between luxuriating under Samantha's touch and the instinct to show the other woman she wouldn't be ordered around. In the end, her obstinate self, and growing need won out and she reached down to grasp Samantha's shoulders, pressing her lower.

"Wonderful." Selena chuckled and wasted no time in removing Selena's panties and pressing her tongue to her clit, licking her in short, intense strokes. The rest, she would worry about later, perhaps another night.

"Oh..." Selena let her voice trail off and she just focused on Samantha's touch. It didn't take long before she was shifting, squirming, closing her eyes and twisting her hands in the blonde's soft hair. "Yes...."

In contrast with the way she licked Selena, Sam rubbed slow circles on the brunette's slender hips. She didn't mitigate her pace, however, wanting Selena to come before she had too much time to think.

After she let out a string of muttered obscenities rarely heard north of Florida, the brunette lost her voice altogether and tightened her fingers in Samantha's hair as she came, arching back off the bed.

Pleased with the reaction, Samantha shook off the fingers in her hair and pulled Selena into her arms as she lounged back onto the bed. She walked her fingers down Selena's back, feeling her skin cool, and she smirked.

Still quieting, Selena allowed herself to relax, wrapping her arms around the other woman. She smiled against her smooth skin, then chuckled quietly. "That was....are we...." She laughed again, "I think we might have a bit of a problem here." The brunette kissed Samantha's shoulder, fairly sure the other woman would know what she meant.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Samantha asked calmly as she raked her fingers through Selena's tangled hair.

Selena leaned against Samantha's chest, still smiling, "Yes. I believe that was abundantly clear, and likewise I'm sure."

"Oh, yes, very," she replied, half amused. "I don't see that our...problem can't be," She paused, smirking as she twined a strand of Selena's hair around her finger. "resolved somehow." And she was quite sure that it would resolve in her favor, not without some effort on her part, of course.

Selena ran her hands over the other woman's back, leaning up to kiss her again. "I'm sure." She didn't' quite know what the blonde might have in mind, but couldn't deny she was looking forward to finding out.


	3. Gimlet

Ingrid tapped on Brynn's office door and waited for an acknowledgment to come in. She had just gotten to the club and it was still light outside, so she wondered just what Brynn might want with her.

"Yes..." Brynn looked up when the door opened and smiled, relieved that Ingrid had come so quickly. The tall girl with the sandy curls had a sweet smile, but she had the strongest constitution of any of the house slaves. "A very important member is coming in tonight, and she doesn't come often. She's requested a slave for her rooms for the night."

Ingrid nodded. "Of course. Who? Which room? Do you know what she likes?" Ingrid loved being a slave and she loved the varied experiences she got as a house slave. The unexpected thrilled her in a way she couldn't explain, and she took a lot of pride in making the tops who requested her thoroughly happy. To do that, she needed information and Brynn was her one source.

Prepared for that, Brynn passed Ingrid a thin file. She knew once she read Sam's name, it would become clear just how important this was. "Her preferences are there. The rooms are being readied as we speak, but I'd like you to check over it when you go. There's a collar waiting--one I specifically remember that she likes. And she's bringing someone with her, so...do your best." Brynn smiled, knowing that if anyone could handle all of that, it was Ingrid.

*****

Samantha swiped her keycard and the elevator began to rise quickly. She shifted, looking to Selena, appreciating not for the first time that night how lovely the brunette looked. While it had been some time, she thought a trip to the club was in order. She believed in treating herself, just as her father and his father had done, but treats were for moderation. And it would be doubly as much of one as it was Selena's first time there.

"Here we are," she said, placing her hand on the small of Selena's back and guiding her out of the elevator once it opened. They walked through the main doors and hallways, and as she expected, the manager--Brynn, she thought--was waiting for them in the lounge. "Would you like to have a drink or simply go to my rooms?" she murmured comfortably before they reached Brynn.

Selena glanced over the large room, enjoying the ambiance immediately. She had places where she was a regular, where she received respect and good service, but they were nothing like this. She wanted to spend more time exploring the place but also had learned enough about Samantha to know when she had something planned. The blonde was meticulous about things like that, evenings out, menus at events, and Selena trusted it would be a pleasant night. "I'd enjoy either. You would like to retire, yes?"

"I would." Sam pressed the small of Selena's back lightly and led them towards Brynn. The lounge was beautiful, and it was a good place to be seen; however, being seen had never been Samantha's object. She expected to find a beautiful and willing slave in her rooms, as she would expect any sort of exceptional service, and she approached Brynn knowing that it would already be accomplished.

"Sam," Brynn smiled as if greeting an old friend and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "It's so good to see you again." There were pleasantries to get through before they could get down to business, but they didn't last for long. "Your room is prepared as you requested."

Samantha nodded, appreciating the efficiency as always. She smiled lightly to Selena. "Selena, this is Brynn, the general manager here." she didn't feel the need to explain that Brynn could absolutely make anything happen. "Brynn, Selena Duran. I believe," she said with the certainly of a banker, "you'll want to talk a bit of business after tonight. But that can wait."

Selena extended a slender hand, "Pleased to meet you; your establishment is impressive." She offered Brynn a smile, and pressed back gently against Samantha's fingers, which were working slowly down her back where the skin was left bare by the plunging line of her dress.

"Likewise," Brynn nodded to Selena. "I'm sure Sam can get you my contact information whenever you'd like to talk. I'm here every day after 10:00." She smiled again. "I'll leave you to your night." She smiled again and stepped back. "If you'll excuse me?"

Samantha nodded, though not dismissively. She had a great deal of respect for Brynn and for Therese for entrusting all of this to her. "Come," she said, leaning close to Selena's ear, close enough to press her lips to the tender spot underneath it for a moment. Sam led her out and up the grand staircase, wanting Selena to have the best possible first impression as they made their way to her suite.

Selena went willingly, still taking it all in. She glanced back as they stepped up the staircase, taking the set that wound to the right at the landing. A few eyes followed them, but many more were watching a lanky but elegant blonde tied to a whipping post on the stage, obviously awaiting her master or mistress. Selena looked for a moment, then pulled herself away as she felt Samantha brush past her, moving to the stop of the stairs.

Ingrid was kneeling in the center of the outer room, facing the door, when Sam and Selena entered the room. She took a quick breath, then settled herself again. The one glance was enough for her.

While Samantha caught the glance, she let it pass, as it afforded her a generous look at the slave's face. And Sam was pleased with her, noting that either Brynn or Therese remembered her tastes. She moved away from Selena, trailing her fingers along her back as long as she could, and she circled Ingrid, reaching down to run her fingers along the soft leather collar. "How do you find her?"

Selena stood back, admiring Samantha's good taste. She smiled quietly at the blonde, "She's lovely." Selena tilted her head slightly as she considered, "what do you have in mind?" She still wasn't about to take orders, but didn't mind seeing what else Samantha might have planned.

It was easy to slip back into the feel, the rhythm of the club after so long, but that was one of the things that Samantha appreciated most about it. She ran her fingertips through Ingrid's curls, scratching the slave's scalp lightly with her fingernails as she looked into Selena's dark eyes. "I thought you might have ideas of your own." And she was looking forward to adapting her own plans to them.

Selena smiled to herself and nodded. She wasn't about to pass up an invitation like that. The girl was beautiful, and from what she could see, beautifully trained. The brunette stood thoughtfully for a moment before going to the other side of the room and placing a hand on one of the drawers of the ornate dresser. "Do you mind?" She arched an eyebrow at Samantha over the kneeling woman's head. The other woman had given the offer, but Selena respected unspoken rules enough to ask for permission to go looking through the blonde's things. She would expect the same courtesy after all.

"Not at all." Sam was smirking lightly, her eyes bright with amusement and anticipation as she moved to a chair. She stopped short of telling Selena to make herself at home--that much, she hoped, was implied. And she was curious to see just what Selena would pick after hunting through the dresser.

There were all sorts of interesting things, if it had been kept as Samantha had left it, as she knew it would have been. But the drawer Selena was about to pull, she remembered, a smile spreading across her face, was full of long kerchiefs in various colors and patterns. She had quite a collection for her play.

Selena nodded and slid the drawer open, giving Samantha an interested look once she saw the contents. They all had their preferences, though neither of them had reached learning about the others yet, mostly due to their similarities in that respect. She slid the drawer closed and opened the next one, she had something in mind already.

Samantha watched with interest, but she kept Ingrid in the forefront of her vision. The blonde had neither shifted nor squirmed, and she quite appreciated her control and elegance. Whether or not the girl got a reward that night, she would certainly send her compliments to Therese and Brynn.

Selena reached into the third drawer and took out a set of refined leather cuffs and a length of silken rope. She stalked back to Ingrid, standing in front of her expectantly. "Your name, hands, and safeword please."

"Ingrid," She held out her hands, "Purple." Some people picked safe words that meant something to them, but she had never understood the practice. She picked colors. Purple was one that she was rather ambivalent about.

Selena leaned down and kissed the blonde lightly on the cheek before cuffing her and tying her hands together with the rope. She knotted it and let the ends hang down for then. Satisfied with that for the moment, the brunette moved away again and opened a closet door, smiling when she saw how well-equipped Samantha's rooms really were. She removed a bamboo cane, running her fingers over it appreciatively, considering, then nodding to herself. As she recrossed the room she paused, smirking slightly, and took one of the silk scarves from the top drawer, tucking it in the front of her dress for later.

As she watched, Samantha rubbed her chin lightly. She enjoyed the deliberate way Selena moved and the fluid grace behind each movement. And as she watched, she leaned lightly against the arm of the chair, as if engrossed or perhaps bored.

Ingrid sucked in a breath when she saw the cane, already anticipating the pain to come. There was something else going on in the room, though she hadn't figured out yet just what that was. It was something to apply her mind to while she allowed the two women to do as they wanted with her body.

"An interesting choice," Samantha remarked from her seat as she uncrossed and crossed her legs once again. "I hope she holds up." And she certainly hoped that Selena displayed an impressive level of skill. Samantha felt a slow build of heat at her center as her anticipation built. She stood again and lifted Ingrid's chin, searching her eyes for a moment as if asking if Ingrid was indeed ready.

As she waited a moment, Selena crossed her arms, tucking the cane under one of them. "I hope so as well." The brunette thought she just might, and was sure a few stripes wouldn't be the only challenge for the young woman before they left that night.

Ingrid met Samantha's eyes, her gaze level. She was ready for whatever they chose to do with her. She didn't think that it would end with the cane. Samantha liked other games and she was certain that they would get there eventually. If she had been asked, she would have had to admit that it was something that frightened her. She had little experience with breath play and the thought of being unconscious was unsettling. Still, she had little choice beyond using her safe word, if and when it came to that.

"Up," Samantha said, anticipating how Selena might want the slave. As she looked her over again, she tweaked both of her nipples, making them even more taut. "I think we will both be pleased." There was certainly very little about the night that _couldn't_ be pleasing.

Selena watched the girl get elegantly to her feet, the muscles in her back already tensing in anticipation. "You can hold her?" Selena very much wanted to see Samantha there in front of her as well, be able to catch her captivating eyes as she marked the younger blonde.

"If you wish." Samantha took Ingrid's shoulders before running a hand down to take her hip firmly. She leaned in, against Ingrid's font and caught Selena's lips in a light kiss. "Whenever you're ready."

Ingrid leaned against Samantha, knowing that she would need the support. She hoped that Samantha didn't mind as she braced herself against her and placed her head on Samantha's shoulder. She took several deep breaths, trying to prepare herself. And she could hear Samantha take a deep breath long after she had felt the woman's sense of anticipation. Selena's strength filled the air between the three of them, and Samantha seemed to be basking in it, enjoying it almost as much as the idea of finally asserting her own will over it.

Selena nodded and stepped lightly back and to the side, straightening and taking aim. She drew her arm back and laid the first stripe across the girl's perfect shoulders. As she drew it back again she closed her eyes briefly, savoring the moment. It was severe, but that was part of what she liked about this particular type of scene. There was more feeling for her with the stiff cane. With a whip it was harder to tell the force, but the bamboo was firm and reverberated in her palm with each stroke. The marks she made were always precise, flawless, and she put down five more quickly, varying the energy as she went.

Ingrid sucked in a breath with each stroke, leaning more heavily against Samantha. Sweat was already beading on her skin, but her eyes were clear and bright. The pain was echoing through her back, getting stronger with each blow and spreading outwards. It made her catch her breath as she leaned into it, feeling herself growing wet, even as she anticipated the next time the cane would hit her back.

Selena paused then to let the younger blonde catch her breath. She was doing well, reacting just enough to enhance the scene. Selena didn't wait too long however and risk her losing concentration. She stepped lightly to the other side and began again, adding to the marks. As she went she let her eyes move from the girl's buttocks to her shoulders, looking over the stripes. Soon the skin was red from her thighs to shoulders, and Selena's muscles flexed as she drew her arm back for what she had determined would be the final blow. As she brought it down across the center of the girl's shoulders, her eyes locked on Samantha's, and the cane cracked down harder than the times before.

The moment continued longer than its natural course, even as Ingrid's cry faded from the air. Samantha held Selena's eyes, not breaking the contact even as she lightly licked her lips. "Very impressive," she said, not indicating whether she was referring to Selena's skill or Ingrid's constitution. Finally, when she heard Ingrid's breathing slow, she stepped back and ran her fingers through the soft curls between Ingrid's legs. As she rounded the blonde, she lightly touched Selena's lips with her damp fingertips before leaning in to kiss her soundly.

Selena returned the kiss, pulling Samantha to her with a firm hand on the back of the other woman's neck. As they parted, Selena reached into her top and pulled out the scarf, and held it up to Samantha, "would you like this now perhaps?"

Ingrid swayed slightly, the touches too quick for her to find her balance. She was frustrated with herself for crying out, for losing her composure. But she didn't have time to wallow in it, and she straightened her shoulders.

The scarf was warm from Selena's skin, but it cooled as Sam pulled it through her fingers, luxuriating in the feel. Any number of things might happen next, and Samantha delighted in counting out each scenario. She let the scarf dangle from her fingertips, the deep blue color of it catching the light. "The color will suit her," she said. Samantha went to Ingrid and ran her fingertips along the back of her neck. Without taking her eyes off of Selena, she tied the scarf, her slender fingers working an intricate knot that she knew she could undo in a moment if need be. She tied it just tight enough to press, to promise more. "Go and undress Selena," she whispered to Ingrid.

Ingrid swallowed against the scarf and nodded. She could feel the knot at the back of her neck and it made her increasingly nervous as she started removing Selena's clothing. She knew how dangerous such play could be, but so did Samantha. And Selena was absolutely calm, allowing Ingrid to undress her as she trailed her fingers through her hair.

Samantha went back to her chair, crossing her legs elegantly as she watched. She took in Selena just as she had taken in Ingrid, but she kept her thoughts to herself. "Now thank her for the caning," she said quietly.

"Thank you for the caning." Ingrid bowed her head, making the scarf tighten around her throat. If Selena or Samantha wanted more of a thanks, they would let her know. She was starting to understand just what was going on between the two women, and if they were trying to determine just who was going to be in charge, she wasn't going to interfere.

"You're welcome." Selena lightly pressed the girl to the floor, her fingers just tucking around the edge of the scarf. She wasn't sure if she would let the blonde finish, but she wanted a physical display of gratitude, and she knew Samantha would enjoy the view.

And Sam did, at least partially, because it was precisely what she had wanted. She absently ran her fingers along one of her collarbones, lips curling into the slightest smirk. Selena was performing just as nicely as Ingrid was.

Ingrid pressed her tongue against Selena's clit, thoroughly enjoying the opportunity. But she knew that it would take nothing for her to grab the scarf and make her pass out, and that thought preoccupied her. It was enough to make her forget about the pain in her back.

The pressure from her crossed legs was pleasant, but Samantha stood and sauntered to the pair. She ran her fingers through Ingrid's hair before gripping the back of her neck, knot pressed into the skin of her palm. "Focus."

Selena let her breath shudder quietly and pressed her hips forward against Ingrid for a few moments. It was tempting to let go, almost painfully so, but she wasn't ready to lose that edge this early in the night. She let the slave continue a moment longer before she stepped back and kissed Selena before helping Ingrid up.

There were spots forming at the edge of Ingrid's vision just as Selena pulled away and Samantha released the pressure on her neck. She sucked in a deep breath and fell forward, catching herself on her bound hands. "Purple!" she gasped as she sank to the floor.

Samantha furrowed her brow lightly, but she quickly pulled at the knot, the scarf fluttering to the floor. She looked to Selena, trying to gauge how the brunette was reacting to the situation. It had not been the first time Samantha had head a safeword, but it was the first time it had happened so suddenly.

Selena was calm, immediately leaning over and gently helping Ingrid up to her knees. "Its okay; are you alright?" The sternness melted from her voice, and she waited patiently for a moment while the young blonde found her voice again.

Ingrid nodded, resting on her knees. It took her a moment to catch her breath and calm down. "I'm fine. I just..." She shook her head, not quite understanding her apprehension. She knew that neither Brynn nor Therese would allow Samantha to indulge herself at the club if they thought she was actually putting anyone at risk. She had read the file and she had thought that she was ready for it, but the reality was different. She swallowed and looked up at Samantha. "I just need you to explain it to me."

As she absently cocked her head, Sam ran her fingers through Selena's hair, contemplating the slave at her feet. She had explained this before, but it was different for each recipient. And this situation was so delightfully delicate. "Of course." She continued to run her fingers through Selena's hair, as Selena petted Ingrid. "The restriction in breath can and will heighten sensations...much the same as if it were restricted with a corset." And she was very much planning on having Selena in one of those sometime soon. "Each knot I tie, no matter how intricate, can be released quickly." She waited, indicating with a look that Ingrid was free to ask more questions.

Selena was surprised to find herself relax into Samantha's touch. She wouldn't usually let such posturing continue, but the moment's calm was important to Ingrid's needs, and there was something alluring, almost hypnotic about how Samantha handled the moment so authoritatively.

Ingrid nodded as Selena's continued touch continued to calm her. "And if I pass out?"

Samantha licked her lips. "I enjoy tying each knot as much as I enjoy seeing that. If you pass out, it will only be for a moment. But if that is a limit you would prefer to set," she said, looking up to Selena and smiling before looking down to the blonde, "we will respect it."

Ingrid shook her head. "No. It's fine." She looked up at Samantha, putting her trust in her. "It frightens me, but I don't mind being frightened. You have my consent."

A smile spread across Samantha's face, and she squeezed the back of Selena's neck as she bent to kiss Ingrid lightly. "Good girl. Now, hand me the scarf so I can show Selena how to tie it."

Ingrid picked up the scarf and held it out to Samantha, clearing her mind and getting back into the scene. Quickly, Samantha slipped her fingers through Ingrid's hair, touch firm to help her center herself. She handed the scarf to Selena and took her hands, guiding them to place the scarf around Ingrid's neck. "We'll, start with something simple," she said, moving behind her and placing her arms around her. With each step, Samantha guided Selena's hands with her own and let her warm breath fall on Selena's ears with each instruction. She knew Selena's want was growing, and she reveled in it.

Selena tried to steady herself, but more than the proximity, Samantha's practiced guidance was making her anticipation grow. The silk was warming under her fingers, and Ingrid's skin was growing flushed with her own anticipation and almost irresistible apprehension. Selena tried to stay calm, to memorize the knots, the pressure Samantha was showing her, but it was taking more and more of her attention to stay in control.

Ingrid took slow, deep breaths as they retied the scarf. It was tighter this time and she fought against her growing fear. She trusted that Samantha knew what she was doing, but it still felt like she couldn't quite catch her breath and she wondered just what would happen when she had to move.

"Relax," Samantha said soothingly, her arms still around Selena as she stroked Ingrid's cheek. "You've done well," she said to Selena, and she was fully aware of the way the brunette's breathing had subtly changed. Sam kept her smile to herself. "Let's go into the bedroom."

When Samantha stepped back, Selena turned in her arms, leaning in and kissing her, fingers reaching for her hair. She needed to dispel some of the tension, and the brunette held their bodies together for a long moment before stepping back and silently walking to the other room.

Ingrid followed them into the bedroom and knelt at the foot of the bed. She was feeling lightheaded and she hoped that neither Samantha nor Selena would want anything particularly elaborate from her.

Slowly, Sam began to undress. She saw no need for the pageantry of having either Ingrid of Selena do it for her. Her pleasures came from other things, and the simplicity of letting them both watch, of prolonging Selena's satisfaction was enough in the moment. She left her lingerie on, having chosen black lace trimmed in cream satin to match the garter belt she was wearing. "I think Ingrid deserves a little reward for continuing." Rewarding Ingrid, however, was hardly the point. She untied the delicate rope holding Ingrid's cuffed wrists together, and helped the girl to her feet, encouraging her onto the bed. Sam clipped the cuffs to hooks in the headboard and moved away, leaving it to Selena to decide whether to cuff her ankles or proceed otherwise. For her part, she moved to another chair.

Selena watched Samantha's movements with interest, leaning lightly against one of the bedposts. She watched as the younger blonde controlled her reaction to the bedspread against her abused skin, appreciating. "Yes, I believe you are right." And Selena didn't mind at all being the one to provide it. The brunette slipped onto the bed, sitting casually next to Ingrid's side and started to run her fingers over the girl's body, pausing to tweak and brush her palms over the blonde's nipples.

Ingrid gasped, but it didn't do much good. Her nipples were hard, and she could feel each of Selena's touches acutely. She squirmed and twisted as if it were her first time being tied up, her usual reserve completely gone.

The breath that Samantha drew in at the sight was a long, shaking one, but it was almost entirely silent. She crossed her legs again and gripped the arms of her chair. "I've always thought a woman most beautiful when she is just beyond ready," Samantha murmured, voice thick.

Selena glanced across to Samantha, giving her a smoky look, eyes darkening as her hands ran lower over the young blonde's twisting body. She was tempted to ask for more restraints, but something about the way the girl was squirming, fighting almost, was enticing. "I'd agree with you. Shall I check to see if that is the case here?"

"I don't think you'll be disappointed." Sam smirked as she leaned forward slightly, anticipating just what Ingrid's reaction would be once she was touched.

Smiling in return, Selena placed her palm on the flat of Ingrid's thigh, partially pinning her to the bed. Her other hand lightly brushed through the blonde curls between the girl's legs, her smile changing to a smirk when she found her as wet as she anticipated. Ingrid arched upwards, Selena's hand not working well to keep her in place. She had barely been touched all night, yet it felt like they had spent hours teasing her. She was wet and sensitive and each touch seemed as though it was a bit too much. "Pease." It just slipped out and she blushed at how easily they had made her beg.

Samantha licked her lips. It was clear that Ingrid rarely uttered the word under such circumstances, and the sound sent a rush down her center. "Just a little longer, I think," she murmured.

Selena couldn't help herself, the girl's begging a little too enticing. She removed her fingers from the blonde's center and leaned down to nip the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, pressing the young woman's legs open wider with a hand on either leg. Selena enjoyed begging, almost as much as she enjoyed watching them let go.

Ingrid spread her legs wider as Selena wanted, holding herself open to the touch. She was pulling at the bonds on her wrists, wanting to hold Selena's head in place, to make her do what so far was only an elusive promise. "Please." It was quieter this time.

Samantha was watching intently, acutely aware of the wetness, of the pulse between her legs. She licked her lips, eyes bright as they were trained on the two women on the bed.

Selena could feel the other woman's eyes on them, watching, enjoying the weight of the moment. She sat back, looking over Ingrid while returning her fingers to between the girl's legs. In spite of herself, she couldn't help looking back then at Samantha, seeking a reaction. What she got from Samantha was merely a slight, almost nonexistent smirk and a smoldering stare, almost willing her to continue.

Ingrid twisted under Selena's touch, her breathing quick and shallow. There was a dark edge to her vision and she was getting dizzy and disoriented. She thought she was pressing down against Selena's fingers, but really, she could have been moving in any direction and not known it.

Selena watched the girl's color, her shortened breath, and held her more firmly by the hair. She didn't want to wait much longer, didn't want things to go to far before she was rewarded, and brushed her thumb over the blonde's clit, working into a steady rhythm. "It's ok, you can come for us." She wasn't sure she'd be heard, but she spoke anyway, voice silken with her own growing desire.

Sam uncrossed her legs, then, shivering at the sensation. She stood, still in her heels as she walked over to the bed and sat easily next to Ingrid. As her fingers worked, tightened the knot at the slave's through just slightly, she looked into Selena's eyes.

"Oh," Ingrid tried to grasp at her throat, to get at the scarf and loosen it, but her hands were tied and it was impossible. She looked at Samantha, complete trust in her eyes as she shuddered with her climax, then passed out.

Selena moved slightly, allowing Samantha to step in. There was something even stronger about her movements, and she crossed her legs under herself, pulse increasing as she watched the scene continue.

Quickly, Sam pulled the knot loose and the scarf away from Ingrid's neck. She stroked the girl's hair lightly with one hand began to toy with one of her nipples with the other. Ingrid violently regained consciousness, sucking in a breath and trying to sit up, only to have the bonds pull her back down. She was still shaking from her orgasm as she looked around, trying to see either Samantha or Selena. Finding Sam, she slowly calmed down and tried to catch her breath. "Wow..." She couldn't remember if she was supposed to remain silent or not.

"Indeed." Samantha was smirking openly now, and she moved between Ingrid's legs. That Selena was watching, engrossed, pleased her even more than the slave's reaction. She knew Selena had to be wanting, and she knew as long as she continued the show, the brunette would remain still, watching, waiting. And that was precisely what she wanted as she folded her knees underneath her and began to lick Ingrid lightly.

Ingrid whimpered as Samantha started licking her. She didn't quite have the energy to squirm away, so she stayed in place, flinching as Samantha touched her too sensitive skin. Selena couldn't help it, and reached out, closing her fingers around the back of Samantha's neck as she leaned over the younger woman. She was watching, and barely noticed herself as she began to touch her own breasts.

Samantha stopped, as if she knew what the younger woman was doing. She rose on her knees and turned, meeting Selena in a fierce kiss. And after it was over, she held the brunette there, simply by her gaze, before returning to Ingrid, licking her with more intent now. And when the girl came again, it was not nearly so intense but still quite obvious.

"Good girl," Samantha murmured as she turned to Selena. She wrapped her arms around her, taking more time with her kiss. But her hands were busy, fingers knotting the scarf around Selena's wrists, linking them together.

Selena was returning the kiss, and shivered when she felt the silk tighten. Samantha was moving quietly, surely, and the brunette didn't quite realize what was happening until it was too late. Instinctively she pulled at the scarf, muscles flexing. "You presume quite a bit..." The warning was only half-hearted however, and she pressed against Samantha, kissing her again.

"I don't think I need to presume mach at all," Samantha whispered against Selena's ear as she pressed against the brunette. She kissed her again, running her fingers through her dark hair, luxuriating in its thickness. And she stopped at Selena's neck, running her thumb firmly over the pulse point there.

Selena leaned back, neck arching, "God…" She didn't quite know what to say, her thoughts were swirling in her head, and she was starting to let instinct take over.

Sam was close to whispering words of encouragement, to telling Selena how good, how delicious she was. But her own instincts told her 'not yet.' With Selena leaning back, Samantha pressed two fingers inside of her without preamble. She knew she had to move quickly to try to cement her position. And she kept her hand on Selena's neck, thumb still tracing the pulse, her touch becoming stronger. Selena's breath hitched, and she tightened against the intruding fingers, not quite able to let go just yet. She opened her eyes, focusing on Samantha fully. She pulled on her wrists again, then simply shifted her legs, allowing the blonde to continue.

Content to ignore Ingrid for the moment, Samantha continued to thrust slowly into Selena. she held her thumb just above the brunette's clit, circling only to leave the barest of touches. And she leaned in to nuzzle and kiss where she pressed against Selena's neck.

In response the brunette shifted forward, trying to press against Samantha's fingers, "Touch me." Her voice sounded less forceful than she had hoped.

"Not yet," Sam whispered, lips brushing Selena's skin. She was almost painfully aroused, and the sound of Selena's voice only made it more delightful.

She tried hard to keep some fraction of her control, but it was slipping. Samantha was so precise, calm, and Selena felt her mind shift, a small shiver moving down her spine and pulling a quiet whimper from her lips before she could stop it.

Upon hearing that, Samantha nearly sighed. She gently brushed her thumb over Selena's clit and curled her fingers before thrusting once again. And she pressed her thumb down harder, tightened her grip on Selena's neck. "Come for me," she whispered.

The brunette's breath shortened under the blonde's fingers, then stopped altogether as she tensed, shuddering. Her climax came slowly, building to an almost violent high, and she closed her eyes when she finally started to relax. The tension that had built, the control she was holding onto seemed to lift, and Selena pitched forward, seeking Samantha's arms.

Samantha caught her and quickly released her wrists. Then she stroked Selena's back and kissed her neck softly, reassuringly as she brought her down. She had gotten what she wanted, and now she was aching for it, but she knew her responsibilities to Selena in that moment were temporarily greater than her own need. "Good," she whispered.

Selena shuddered again, the weight of the moment feeling strange. She blinked, eyes watering, and was surprised to feel her throat tightening. The brunette took a breath and glanced up at Samantha, suddenly not sure of herself for the first time that night.

When she looked down into Selena's eyes, Samantha kept an arm tightly around her, reassuring her with a firm touch. She kissed her much more softly, and when she pulled away she took one of Selena's hands and pressed it between her legs, over the fabric of her panties to show the brunette how wet she was. It was a small reassurance but one she thought Selena needed. And she kept her eyes locked with Selena's, holding her gaze and smiling softly, showing her that she still held her respect.

Selena recovered quickly, at least visually. She kept her fingers between the other woman's legs but pushed the blonde's panties aside, and pressed inside. She kissed along the blonde's neck, barely cognizant of the few tears that fell on Samantha's skin as she went. Sam continued to stroke her hair gently, and she leaned back slightly, parting her knees for Selena. The touch was welcome, but she was reveling in so much more than that.

"Tell me what you want," The words fell from Selena's lips without their usual edge, the coolness that she would use in speaking to Ingrid. For once, she wanted to grant whatever request she got as an answer rather than taking it as a mere suggestion.

"You, Selena," Samantha answered, voice thick. She trained her piercing blue eyes on the brunette, and it was clear that she was speaking beyond that moment. She wanted Selena to make her come, but more than that, Samantha wanted her to submit to her future wants.

Selena paused when the words hit her, and she met the blonde's stare. The meaning was not lost on her, but she found herself nodding, then moving almost hurriedly to pull Samantha's panties off, pressing the other woman down flat across the bed.

Samantha let out a contented sigh as she fell back. She stroked Ingrid's leg lightly, lazily, but her eyes were still on Selena. And she was ready, more ready than she had been all night. "That's it," she whispered.

Selena was past wasting time, the night had lingered deliciously, but she wanted to feel Samantha finally come undone. To that end, the brunette kissed down the other woman's body, lingering only a moment to nip at each breast on her way.

Shuddering, Samantha curled her toes in anticipation and let her free hand fall onto Selena's head, pushing the brunette down even more quickly. For once, Selena didn't resist, didn't tease, and kissed the inside of each of the other woman's thighs before ducking her head and licking the blonde's center intently.

When Samantha moaned, sound hung in the air for a moment, followed by her quiet, jagged breathing. Moments later, she was coming quietly, arching with less violence but more intensity than either of her companions. She tightened her fingers in Selena's hair and closed her bright eyes until she finally settled, finally stilled and hastily drew Selena up into a kiss, finalizing the events of the night. The brunette kissed back, working her arms around the other woman almost possessively. When the kiss broke she moved and untied Ingrid, letting the girl relax against the pillows. She then slipped down lightly and laid her head across Samantha's chest, listening to the other woman's slowing pulse.

As their skin cooled together, Samantha smiled and ran her fingers down Selena's back and back up her sides. She looked to Ingrid and upon seeing that the slave was calm, decided that their night had successfully come to an end. "Send my compliments to Therese and Brynn," she said as a dismissal. "You've been a very good girl." And with that, she turned her attention back to Selena, still stroking her side as she kissed her hair. Though what had transpired changed the nature of their relationship, she did not speak to her in the same tone with which she had spoken to Ingrid. "We'll stay here tonight and go to breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you." Ingrid slid from the bed and removed the restraints from her wrists. She left them on the bedside table and headed for the door. It had been a fulfilling night and she hoped that Brynn and Therese would be pleased with her.

Suddenly exhausted from all the events of the night, Selena didn't question, or really consider otherwise. She just nodded, not losing contact with Samantha's skin. She was still unsure of what the morning would bring, but was content to let Samantha be the one to know, to worry, for once. The brunette was barely aware of Ingrid leaving, and closed her eyes to the feeling of Samantha pulling the blankets over them, and quietly turning out the light.


	4. Nightcap

There was something about New York that put Samantha instantly at ease. Though, she would never admit that flying--landing really--always made her slightly nervous, as soon as she saw her city, any of that tension melted away. And she was doubly happy when she reached her building. The trip to London had been tedious when it was generally an enjoyable one, and Sam was simply looking forward to not being in an office, car, or some other method of travel. When she slipped her key in the door and opened it, however, she wrinkled her nose slightly. The scent was not a bad one--just the opposite, really--but it was completely alien to her home.

The steam rose, swirling, from the pot as Selena lifted the lid to check her timing. The arroz con maiz was a simple dish, but one that her mother had made almost every week. She would serve it alongside whatever meat had caught her eye at the market, or occasionally with something from their own farm.

Her family had never wanted for wealth, but they still kept a few animals and crops out of habit and a bit of tradition. Selena smiled to herself, almost seeing a vision of her mother in the kitchen yelling at her sisters to take the various dishes to the table, commenting on one shortcoming or another- their clothes, hair, and the girls quietly ignoring her in return.

Closing the lid, the brunette came back to herself, smiling slightly as she looked at her work, mentally timing the dishes. She turned up the heat on one, and the oven off at the same time. It was an art, generally unappreciated by Americans, to get such a meal to the table all at once. The brunette brushed her hair back over her shoulder, smiling as she heard the front door close. For once, not even a flight delay was going to ruin her small surprise.

Samantha breathed in the smells, separating them as best she could in her mind, parsing out the ingredients. It was something she had learned from wine tastings and food pairings rather than spending any time in a kitchen. She had little appreciation for the art of cooking save for how well blended flavors went with what she was drinking. When she got to the kitchen, she put her hands on her hips, watching Selena quietly for a moment. "You've been busy, I see."

Selena looked up, one hand still stirring something on the stove. "Oh just a bit." She could tell when Sam was intrigued, and didn't hide her enjoyment of the blonde's expression. "Good flight?"

"Yeah," Samantha replied, almost distractedly as she cocked her head, watching Selena stir whatever it was she was stirring. She didn't think her kitchen had ever been used so...thoroughly. And even though she didn't know anything about cooking, as she moved closer, Sam could see a certain efficiency in what was being done. She wouldn't deny that she was impressed. "What's the occasion?" she asked, almost suspicious.

Selena smiled and just took a spoon from the counter, dipping it, then holding a bit of the sauce up to Samantha's lips, "More salt?" She didn't need a reason to cook, it was almost a luxury now, and one that the brunette would take whenever possible.

"Ah...yes..." Samantha rolled the sauce around in her mouth and savored the last of it on the back of her tongue. She closed her eyes and mentally went through the bottles of wine she had on hand, deciding what would go well with it if Selena had not already made the choice. "Just a pinch..." Samantha crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, simply watching, appreciating. There was an allure in the sure way Selena moved, in the obvious pleasure she was taking for her pains.

Selena put the spoon in the sink and tossed a bit more salt into the sauce. She was only content to be watched for so long however. "Well? Are you going to stand there all night?" Her tone was teasing, "Or are you going to get me a bowl for la ensalada?" No matter how long she was in New York, she still cooked in Spanish.

Samantha arched her eyebrows, lips twitching to conceal a smirk. She went into the kitchen proper and hesitated before opening the cabinet she was reasonably sure held bowls. Sam selected a medium sized one and a large one, and then she turned, offering her options to Selena. "Don't get used to doing that," she said, tone flat though she was teasing.

"Oh, I'm sure you can find some way for me to apologize later." And Selena wouldn't regret that at all. When Sam got back, the brunette smiled and switched off all the burners, reaching for the bowls and adding them to the plates already set out on the counter. In a matter of moments she had all the dishes ready for the table, and smiled over her shoulder at the other woman, "I think its time to eat."

Even still, Samantha was amazed by the efficiency. She had never seen her mother in such a position. In fact, she had been mostly kept out of the kitchens and had never shown any interest in getting underfoot anyway. But without having to be prodded, she picked up two of the plates and carried them to the table. "I'm sure I can..." Sam shook her head, trying to shake off feeling off balanced by the travel and the welcome. "Are you going to tell me what I'm eating and what I've done to deserve such careful treatment?" Her smirk was back.

Selena stood after she placed the last of the dishes on the table, making sure everything was there. "Let's see..." She paused as if trying to remember all of what she had made, "Ensalada fresca, tostones...arroz con maiz...y...pollo quisado." And of course there was something else for dessert, but that was for later.

There were water glasses filled on the table, but Selena hadn't gone as far as to choose a wine. That was something she knew Samantha took too much pleasure in for her to presume. "And for the why, I suppose it is because you've made such a good choice in your company." She smirked as well, "Or perhaps your kitchen just looked lonely without you here to microwave your take out. But for now...comemos."

Hands free of plates, Samantha put both of her hands on her hips and licked her lips lightly, looking more at Selena than the spread. It was that certain spark in Selena's eyes that made her absolutely tempted to skip dinner altogether and take out the present she had brought back from Selena. But she simply turned on her heel, leaving those thoughts and any punishments for later. "I'll get the wine." She chose a Garnacha from Catalonio that she had been wanting to try and opened it in the kitchen before coming back to the table, bottle in one hand and glasses in the other. Before pouring however, Sam gave Selena a quick but firm kiss.

Selena kissed the blonde back, and graciously accepted her poured glass a moment later. She raised it as Sam held hers out to meet it. Their eyes met, and smiled lightly as the sound of the crystal carried over the table. After a thoughtful sip, she put the glass back down and held out her hand, "Your plate?" Samantha could choose a wine for any occasion, but Selena wasn't about to let her serve herself, the brunette never cooked without knowing how she'd place the dishes on the plate.

This caused Samantha to raise her eyebrows once more, but she put her glass down and passed her plate all the same. She had to admit that she was enjoying the little display, and the convergence of smells in front of her held as much promise as the rest of the night did. "I could get used to this, you know..." she said, voice smoky as she leaned back in her chair.

"I have no doubt." Selena shot the blonde back a smile, dark eyes narrowed with humor. She carefully put each of the dishes on the other woman's plate in order, then did the same for herself. She had opted for her old favorites, traditional recipes that she could follow by heart. She didn't limit herself when she found the urge to cook, but that night just lent itself to comforting dishes, things she liked to come home to.

"Is there an order in which I should eat them too?" Sam asked, amused. The careful way in which Selena placed the dishes had not escaped her notice. She was quite curious about the significance, but she very much liked their verbal games.

Selena pretended to consider the question. "No, not as such." The plating was meant to be visually pleasing—everything would go together nicely. She began to eat, relaxing, "Did things go well on your trip?"

"Very, in fact," Samantha answered. She took a moment after her first bite, enjoying the blend of flavors and immediately following it with the wine, pleased with her choice. The look on her face, she knew, would be enough to show Selena her gratitude. But she would thank her later. "I had time to pick up a little something for you."

Selena raised an eyebrow, focus shifting from the food fully, "You did?" The brunette was intrigued, "What is it?" She was fairly sure Samantha would make her wait for this too, but she wasn't too proud to ask.

"You'll see." Samantha smirked thinking of just how well it would suit the brunette. "I think you'll be pleased." Sam continued to eat, making a bit of a game out of mixing the flavors on her plate in different combination, enjoying how they played off of each other. It was a simple delight, and it was refreshing after the flight. "You've been busy while I was away?"

"Yes. And not just in the kitchen." Work had been hectic until that afternoon, and she had used the meal as a way to get distance, to unwind as she looked forward to Sam getting back.

"But your efforts in the kitchen..." Selena closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair, letting the food and the last of the wine settle. "Thank you, Selena," she said as she opened her eyes, training her gaze on the brunette. Samantha had always been taught to give thanks when it was due, and Selena was neither housegirl nor slave.

"You are very welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it." She took a last sip of her wine and recrossed her legs under the table, "And I'm glad you're safely back." It went unspoken that they had missed each other.

Samantha looked over the table and chuckled lightly. "Reheated takeout is much easier to clean up after." She ran the toe of her pump up Selena's leg. "Did you have something in mind for dessert?"

Selena grinned, "Yes, I do." It was the one thing she had let tradition go for, opting instead to fulfill a craving she had during the day. "Would you like to see?"

"Yes." Samantha leaned forward, licking her lips lightly as she put her elbows on the table and crossed her hands in front of her. "I would very much like to see."

Selena smiled and slipped out of her chair, returning a moment later from the kitchen with a plate holding various tropical fruit that had been coated in chocolate and then chilled. Selena set the tray on the table and quietly moved Samantha's plate from in front of her. She then perched herself in it's place, legs on either side of the seated blonde. "I got tired of just strawberries," And this went so much better with the rest of the menu. She smirked and picked up a slice of pineapple and chocolate, and held it out to Samantha.

Samantha licked her lips again, a smile spreading. She delicately took the slice, chewing it thoughtfully. "You _do_ deserve your surprise," she murmured as she took a slice of mango and held it to Selena's lips.

"Mmhm." Samantha leaned forward, stretching her neck up to meet Selena in a soft kiss. She enjoyed the taste of the fruit almost as much as she enjoyed her fingers brushing Selena's lips, Selena's touching hers. The sensations filled the silence between them, and Sam was growing warm, wet with anticipation of carefully unwrapping Selena's surprise.

Selena watched the other woman, her intrigue building. They began to work through the plate, bodies getting closer with each bite, touches more lingering, kisses more intent. Selena was quite sure the dishes would be waiting for the morning.

When they were finished, Samantha carefully untied the scarf that she was wearing around her neck and tied it around Selena's eyes. She sat back a moment to admire, running her palms up the brunette's thighs. "Be still," she whispered, knowing the command was unnecessary. Then, Samantha began to remove Selena's shirt and bra. And after that, she carefully stood the brunette, helping her out of her pants. "Stay there," she said as she walked away, going to her suitcase.

Selena was shivering pleasantly, having no idea what Samantha might have for her, but now infinitely more excited to find out. She listened to the woman's footsteps, skin prickling as she waited.

Samantha took her time unzipping the luggage--new and larger than what she had left with--and taking out her prize. She opened the box and carefully pulled the tissue apart, running her fingers over the delicate fabric once she got to it. Slowly, Sam walked back to Selena; She ran her fingers along the brunette's collarbones before fitting her with the corset. It was in perfect condition considering its age and historical value, and Samantha was careful with it. She began to do the laces, pulling each through metal grommets--allowing for more rigorous tightening--and once it was laced, she began to tighten them expertly, leaning in to kiss Selena's shoulders lightly. "Hold your breath," she whispered. And it was all she could do not to hold hers as she pulled the silk laces and the black corset cinched around Selena's waist.

Selena drew in a short breath, feeling lightheaded just at Samantha's touch, the other woman's fingers working expertly to tighten the garment. Selena had never worn a corset that was designed to do more than look pretty, and this felt completely unlike her prior experience. This was firmer, almost controlling, and she could imagine her already slender waist being pulled in tightly by the blonde's hands. She wanted to watch her fingers on the laces, but the deprivation from that almost made the allure more intense. "Yes....Samantha..." Her voice was barely a whisper, and even that faded as the laces were tied with a final tug.


End file.
